Die Magie des Spiels
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Fußball ist der Sport des kleinen Mannes, behauptet auch Lucius Malfoy. Doch glaubt er es wirklich?


**Anmerkungen des Autors**: Die Italiener mögen mir vergeben!  
Eine kleine Geschichte, deren Auslöser im Chat zu finden ist. "Weil ich mein Trauma verarbeiten muss", schrieb eine Chatterin und die Idee war geboren. Danke!  
Ach, natürlich gilt auch hier: Charaktere und Story gehören noch immer J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich habe sie nur mal wieder ausgeführt. Weder beabsichtige ich, mit dieser Geschichte Geld zu verdienen, noch ist eine CR Verletzung beabsichtigt.  
Epilogkonform? Was für ein Epilog? Vielleicht hier eher vernachlässigbar ... dennoch weise ich jegliche Kenntnisnahme eines Epiloges weit von mir.

* * *

"Du willst noch fort?"

Lucius Malfoy stand, seinen Umhang über den linken Arm gehängt, in der weitläufigen Eingangshalle seines Hauses und sah die geschwungene Treppe hinauf. Seine Frau, Narcissa, beugte sich über das Geländer. Selbst auf diese Entfernung war der vorwurfsvolle Blick in dem makellosen Gesicht nicht zu übersehen. "Geschäftlich, meine Liebe, rein geschäftlich", antwortete er, wohl wissend, dass sie ihm kein Wort seiner Lüge glauben würde. "Ich habe es dir doch schon vor einigen Tagen erzählt." Ausnahmsweise die Wahrheit, wenngleich er ihr kaum mehr als Datum und Uhrzeit anvertraut hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er seiner Frau misstraute. Im Gegenteil. Es gab wohl kaum einen Menschen, dem er mehr vertraute als ihr, und doch waren da Dinge, die er nicht mit ihr teilte.

"Sicherlich", kam die erwartete Antwort. "Ich erinnere mich dunkel." Sie richtete sich auf und kam langsam die Treppe hinunter. Lucius zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die Vergangenheit hatte ihn gelehrt zu erkennen, wann es besser war, seinem Gegenüber mit Vorsicht zu begegnen. Und auch, wenn Narcissa nicht mit einem bösartigen Magier wie Voldemort zu vergleichen war, so tat er gut daran, eine aufgebrachte Narcissa nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Er ließ seine Frau, während sie näher kam, nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich stand sie vor ihm und hob ihre Hand. Er spürte die Anspannung in jeder Faser seines Körpers, als ihre Hand sich seinem Hals näherte. "So alt und immer noch nicht in der Lage, eine Krawatte zu binden." Seine Anspannung wich nicht. Sie mochte lächeln, doch er wusste es besser: Er hatte ein Problem.

Doch jetzt und hier war sicher nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich damit zu befassen. Sein Blick wanderte zu der antiken Standuhr. Es wurde Zeit. Gleich morgen würde er bei Asprey vorbeischauen, in der Hoffnung, dass das völlig überteuerte Collier noch zu haben war. Narcissa hatte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Begeisterung gemacht. Selbstverständlich hätten sie es gleich mitnehmen können, doch so funktionierte ihr Spiel nicht. So hatte es noch nie funktioniert. "Schon besser." Er spürte die zarte Hand seiner Frau auf der Brust und ihren Atem an seinem Ohr. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du dich vor deinen Geschäftsfreunden blamierst", hauchte sie. Er nickte lediglich. Jedes Wort wäre jetzt zu viel. "Nun solltest du aber sehen, dass du loskommst, sonst wird es zu spät." Lucius Malfoy nickte.

"Warte besser nicht auf mich. Es könnte spät werden."

Natürlich würde sie auf ihn warten und natürlich würde es spät werden. Er verließ das Haus, stieg die Steinstufen hinab und ging den Kiesweg hinunter, bis er die Grenzen des Anwesens erreicht hatte. Der Krieg mochte vorbei sein, sein Verfolgungswahn war ihm geblieben. Niemand würde auf seinem Grundstück apparieren. Nicht einmal er selbst.

Lucius sah sich um. Er war ungestört, was hier draußen nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Ein letzter Blick zu dem weißen Haus in der Ferne. Keine Spur von seiner Frau. Zufrieden ließ er den Umhang in seine Hände gleiten und faltete ihn zusammen, bevor er ihn in eine alte Kiste legte, die längst mit dem Haselnussstrauch verwachsen war. Ein gutes Versteck, wie er fand. Schließlich zog er ein Bild aus der Tasche und sah es sich ein letztes Mal an. Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er an ein Ziel appariert war, das er nur von einem Bild kannte. Dann schloss er die Augen.

~~ooOoo~~

Nur einen Moment später wischte Lucius Malfoy imaginären Staub von seiner Kleidung, steckte das Bild zurück in die Tasche seines Sakkos und überprüfte den Sitz seiner Designerjeans. Wenn er schon gezwungen war Muggelkleidung zu tragen, dann doch wenigstens mit Klasse und Stil. Zumindest, solange er sich auf öffentlichen Straßen bewegte. Er sah sich um. Niemand hatte ihn bemerkt. Nicht einmal der alte Mann am Ende der Sackgasse. Auf den ersten Blick würde ihn wohl jeder Passant für einen Obdachlosen halten. Selbst Lucius, dessen Instinkte dank Voldemorts Training noch immer hochsensibel waren, ließ sich einen Moment lang täuschen. Wären die Umstände andere, hätte Lucius sich abgewandt und einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Doch diese Möglichkeit bot sich ihm leider nicht. Mit einem leisen Seufzer machte der englische Zauberer sich auf den Weg hinaus aus der kleinen Gasse, was ihn zwangsläufig in die Nähe des Mannes führte.

"Willkommen in Kiew. Ich hoffe, die Reise hier her war nicht allzu beschwerlich." Lucius zuckte zusammen, als die klaren Worte zu ihm durchdrangen. "Manch einer ist bei dem Versuch, von einer Insel hier her zu apparieren schon böse zersplintert." Vorsichtig sah er zu dem Mann hinunter. Das faltige Gesicht ließ wenig Zweifel an dem hohen Alter. Zumindest in diesem Punkt hatte ihn sein erster Eindruck nicht getäuscht. Leider jedoch in allem anderen. Die grauen Haare waren gepflegt, die offensichtlich manikürten Hände hatten vermutlich nie wirklich arbeiten müssen. Wer auch immer dieser alte Mann war, er hatte ganz sicher ein Dach über dem Kopf und war obendrein ein Zauberer. Wer sonst wusste um die Risiken der Apparation. "Vergessen Sie die Vorschriften nicht", fügte der alte Mann noch hinzu und hielt einen seiner Finger hoch.

"Vorschriften?" Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der alte Mann sprach, war er doch noch immer erstaunt darüber, dass er überhaupt sprechen konnte. Englisch noch dazu und das sogar fehlerfrei.

"Soweit ich weiß, hat jeder ausländische Besucher ein Informationspergament mit Verhaltensregeln bekommen. Es müsste mit Ihrer Karte zugestellt worden sein. Unsere Welt hier funktioniert ein wenig anders als andere magische Gesellschaften." Lucius Malfoy erinnerte sich dunkel an ein Pergament. Ein sehr umfangreiches Pergament, das er vor seiner Frau versteckt hatte. Vermutlich steckte es noch immer im grauen Blumentopf.

"Ich fürchte, ein solches Pergament ist mir nicht bekannt", gab er schließlich zu. Der alte Mann atmete tief durch.

"Wozu machen wir uns eigentlich die Mühe, wenn niemand unsere Werke liest." Es war keine Frage, sondern schien vielmehr die kurze Zusammenfassung einer langen Erfahrung zu sein. Der Mann richtete sich auf. "Der Kontakt mit Muggeln ist auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren", fing er an. "Es ist untersagt, zauberertypische Kleidung zu tragen." Er sah Lucius Malfoy an. "Nun, in dem Punkt sehe ich bei Ihnen kein Problem", stellte er fest. "Vielleicht ein wenig ungewöhnlich für eine Veranstaltung dieser Art, aber eindeutig muggeltauglich." Er lächelte zufrieden. "Und nun die wichtigste Regel: Keine Magie. Es ist eine Veranstaltung der Muggel und so soll es auch bleiben." Der alte Mann streckte seine faltige Hand aus. "Ihren Zauberstab", forderte er Lucius auf.

"Ich werde Ihnen ganz sicher nicht meinen Zauberstab überlassen", weigerte Lucius sich und griff instinktiv nach dem Stück Holz, das sich im Inneren seines Hemdärmels verbarg. Der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das würde das ukrainische Zaubereiministerium auch nicht von Ihnen verlangen. Wir werden den Stab registrieren und somit kann jeder noch so kleine Zauber, der damit ausgeführt wird, zurückverfolgt werden", erklärte der Mann mit ruhiger Stimme. "Die Registrierungsdaten werden nach 24 Stunden automatisch gelöscht, sollte es in dieser Zeit zu keinerlei magischen Vorfällen gekommen sein. Jegliche Reisezauber sind selbstverständlich von dem Verbot ausgeschlossen." Er streckte Lucius seine Hand ein Stück weiter entgegen. "Wir nehmen den Datenschutz hier in der Ukraine sehr ernst. Widerwillig ließ Lucius seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten und hielt ihn dem Mann hin. Er glaubte dem Mann kein Wort. Genauso gut hätte er versuchen können, ihn von der Aufrichtigkeit einer Regierung überzeugen zu wollen. Während der Mann ein paar Worte in einer fremden Sprache murmelte, vernahm Lucius ein leises, vertrautes Geräusch. Er hob den Kopf und sah hinüber zu dem Ende der Sackgasse. Sein Gehör hatte ihn nicht getäuscht. Der Neuankömmling, ein dunkelhaariger Mann, näherte sich schnell. Einen Moment lang glaubte Lucius, den Mann zu erkennen, doch verwarf den Gedanken, als der Mann sie mit einem freudigen 'Bonasera' begrüßte. Italiener kannte er ganz sicher nicht. Schon gar keine Italiener mit dermaßen großer Nase. Lucius Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann hatte wohl noch nie etwas von plastischer Magie gehört. "Fertig", riss der alte Mann Lucius aus seinen Gedanken. "Sie können sich ins Vergnügen stürzen." Er hob die Hand und deutete auf den kleinen Durchgang, der vermutlich auf eine der größeren Straßen führte. "Sie müssen einfach nur den Massen folgen, dann können Sie sich nicht verlaufen", riet der alte Mann ihm. Lucius bedankte sich mit einem Nicken.

"Che vinca il migliore!", hörte er die Worte in dem Moment, da er den Durchgang passierte. Er zögerte, dachte darüber nach, sich die Worte übersetzen zu lassen, verzichtete jedoch schließlich darauf. Vermutlich war es ohnehin nur eine Beleidigung gewesen.

~~ooOoo~~

Der alte Mann hatte recht behalten. Den Massen zu folgen, war eine gute Idee gewesen. Lucius Malfoy fand das Stadion ohne Probleme, und während der Muggel am Einlass seine Karte prüfte, sah Lucius sich um. Die Stimmung war überwältigend. Englische wie italienische Fans, bunt bemalt und in ihre Flaggen gehüllt, liefen an ihm vorbei. Eine junge Frau blieb stehen und musterte ihn.

"Engländer?", wollte sie von ihm wissen. Lucius lächelte, zog einen Schal aus der Tasche seines Sakkos und wickelte ihn um seinen Hals.

"Was sonst", antwortete er schließlich. Die Frau lachte, nickte und zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche, dass wie ein Lippenstift aussah. Ein zweiter Stift folgte.

"Halt still", forderte sie ihn auf, als sie mit ihrer Hand nach seinem Kinn griff. Lucius zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. "Keine Angst, tut nicht weh", sagte sie lachend. "Aber so kannst du nicht rumlaufen." Während sie sprach, malte sie mit ihren Stiften in seinem Gesicht herum. Er verzog das Gesicht, ließ es jedoch geschehen. Nichts, was ein geübter Reinigungszauber nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte, vermutete er. "So", sagte sie schließlich und ließ sein Kinn los. "Viel besser." Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn lachend auf die Wange. "Und versuch wenigstens so auszusehen, als würdest du Spaß haben." Bevor Lucius reagieren konnte, war die Frau auch schon in der Menschenmasse verschwunden und Lucius sah an sich herunter, bevor er die umstehenden Menschen betrachtete. Ihm war bewusst, dass die junge Frau recht hatte.

~~ooOoo~~

Einen kurzen Moment später kam Lucius Malfoy aus einer der zahlreichen Toiletten heraus. Zufrieden blickte er auf seine Jeanshosen. Narcissa würde die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen, könnte sie ihn so sehen. Lucius jedoch gefielen die Symbole seines Heimatlandes mindestens so gut, wie die langen Risse. Die weiße Weste mit dem großen roten Kreuz auf dem Rücken und kleineren auf den Taschen, war mit zahlreichen Aufnähern eines englischen Vereines verziert. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das ursprüngliche Sakko, das in der Toilette einem Verwandlungszauber zum Opfer gefallen war. Lucius konnte nur hoffen, dass die Aufnäher nach der Rückverwandlung keine Spuren hinterlassen würden. Seine Haare waren unter einem weiß-roten Kopftuch verschwunden, das er im Nacken zusammengebunden hatte. Der Schal lag lose über seinen Schultern. Kein Zweifel: Nicht einmal seine besten Freunde würden ihn so erkennen. Und das war auch gut so.

Nicht auszudenken, was diese Aufmachung mit seinem Ruf anstellen würde. Dagegen war seine Vergangenheit ja geradezu lächerlich. Selbst die skeptischsten Hexen und Zauberer hatten ihm am Ende seiner Verhandlung geglaubt, dass er immer nur um die Sicherheit seiner Familie bedacht gewesen war. Nun, vermutlich hatten sie eher Potter geglaubt als ihm, doch das war egal gewesen. Am Ende war er deutlich glimpflicher davon gekommen, als er es selbst erwartet hatte. Seine Freiheit war ihm geblieben. Und das 'Lucius Malfoy Haus für elternlose Hexen und Zauberer' war eine verschmerzbare Investition gewesen, verglichen mit der doch recht unbequemen Alternative eines längeren Aufenthaltes in Askaban.

All dies war eine Vergangenheit, an die sich heute nur wenige erinnerten. Längst war die Familie Malfoy wieder ein anerkannter Bestandteil der magischen Gesellschaft. Ein Lucius Malfoy in dieser Aufmachung, in einem Fußballstadion noch dazu, würde bei den meisten seiner Freunde nicht sonderlich gut ankommen. Fußball, der Sport der Muggel, der gewöhnlichen Muggel, gehörte ganz sicher nicht zu den Hobbys, denen man in seinen Kreisen nachging. Wenn es schon eine Muggelfreizeitbeschäftigung sein sollte, und man tat gut, sich dort hin und wieder blicken zu lassen, dann doch bitte Golf oder Polo. Tennis war auch noch vertretbar, bot es doch den Hexen reichlich Gelegenheit, die neueste Beute der letzten Shoppingtour nach Paris auszuführen. Fußball dagegen war abschreckend plebejisch. Lucius konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sitzplatz machte. Es stand kaum zu befürchten, dass sich einer seiner Freunde hier her verirren würde.

~~ooOoo~~

"Der hätte drin sein müssen", murmelte Lucius und starrte ungläubig auf das Spielfeld. "Der hätte verflucht noch einmal ins Tor gehen müssen", wiederholte er.

"Da hat der Teufel seine Hand im Spiel", merkte der Mann zu seiner Rechten an. Lucius zog die rechte Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben, drehte den Kopf ein wenig und musterte den übergewichtigen Engländer. Das weiß geschminkte Gesicht zierte ein rotes Kreuz und selbst die Haare waren rot und weiß gefärbt. Manche Fans übertrieben es wirklich. Doch nicht das Aussehen des Engländers hatte Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Es waren dessen Worte gewesen. Natürlich hatte der Teufel nichts damit zu tun. Eine völlig überbewertete Sagengestalt, die scheinbar immer dann herhalten musste, wenn in der Muggelwelt etwas verkehrt lief. Aber es gab noch ganz andere Möglichkeiten.

"Was wollen Sie damit sagen?", hakte Lucius nach, der schon seit einiger Zeit den Verdacht nicht loswurde, dass hier noch mehr nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, als ihm bewusst war.

"Sie haben es doch eben selbst gesagt", antwortete der Mann. "Der Ball hätte reingehen müssen. Doch dieser Torwart hat ihn im letzten Moment noch erwischt. Wie wahrscheinlich ist es denn, dass der Mann immer genau da ist, wo der Ball hinfliegt?" Der dickliche Engländer warf sich seine Flagge über die Schulter und stemmte beide Fäuste in die Seiten.

"Vielleicht ist es einfach nur Erfahrung", versuchte Lucius zu erklären, was er seit gut 30 Minuten selbst nicht mehr glauben wollte. "Oder aber einfach Können", ergänzte er noch, als er das Gesicht des Engländers sah. Make-up und Schirmmütze mochten es erschweren, Gesichtszüge zu erkennen, doch die braunen Augen sprachen Bände.

"Zugegeben, Buffon ist erfahren." Der Engländer sah einen Moment lang auf das Spielfeld hinaus, dann wandte er sich wieder Lucius zu. "Doch das geht zu weit. Das grenzt ja schon an Zauberei." Lucius zuckte zusammen und musterte seinen Platznachbarn misstrauisch. Doch der hatte sich längst wieder dem Spiel zugewandt. Lucius griff in die Tasche seiner Weste, zog sein Omniglas heraus und richtete es just in dem Moment auf das Spielfeld, als das englische Team sich auf das gegnerische Tor zubewegte. Lucius musste sich zwingen, das Spiel für einen Moment zu ignorieren. Stattdessen richtete er nun das Glas auf die italienische Fankurve und stellte die Vergrößerung ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ein bekanntes Gesicht entdeckte. Der Mann mit der großen Nase, der nur wenige Minuten nach ihm hier in Kiew eingetroffen war und ihn beleidigt hatte. Lucius vergaß nur selten ein Gesicht, wenn dessen Besitzer ihm erst einmal in die Quere gekommen war. Gerade wollte Lucius sich die restlichen Zuschauer vornehmen, da schien es, als würde Mr Großnase reden. Lucius veränderte die Einstellung seines Omniglases. Was auch immer der Italiener tat, er sprach nicht mit den Leuten in seiner direkten Umgebung. Zumindest hatte es nicht den Anschein, als hörte ihm jemand zu. Und genau wie alle anderen Fans, so sah auch er auf das Spielfeld. Lucius schielte mit einem Auge auf das Spielfeld, während er mit dem anderen Auge den Mann weiter beobachtete. Auf dem Feld wurde die Situation vor dem italienischen Tor brenzlig. Lucius fluchte leise, ließ das Omniglas sinken und murmelte ein paar Worte. Kaum hatte er seinen kleinen Fluch beendet, da wurde ihm schlagartig klar, was der Italiener getan hatte.

"Verdammter Betrüger", murmelte Lucius, als der Ball in einem sonderbaren Bogen flog und an die obere Latte schlug. Er riss das Omniglas hoch und hatte den Italiener schnell gefunden. Das zufriedene Lächeln in dessen Gesicht machte Lucius nur noch wütender. Doch noch viel schlimmer war, dass er nichts tun konnte. Ohne Zauberstab reichte es bei ihm gerade, um leblose Gegenstände zu bewegen und kleinere Schutzschilde aufzubauen, die bestenfalls ein Kind aufhalten würden. Für alles andere benötigte er leider seinen Zauberstab. Hätte er doch nur besser in Zauberkunst aufgepasst. Verwandlungen waren kein Problem. Doch er konnte wohl kaum den Italiener vor all den Muggeln in ein Kaninchen verwandeln. Auch wenn die Verlockung in diesem Moment sehr groß war.

~~ooOoo~~

Es kam, wie es kommen musste und am Ende der zweiten Hälfte der unrühmlichen Verlängerung rann Lucius Malfoy der Schweiß durchs Gesicht. "Himmel, Sie sehen ja aus, als wären nicht die da unten gelaufen, sondern Sie höchstpersönlich." Lucius Malfoy zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und wischte sich mit dem Hemdsärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Die beiden Hälften der Verlängerung hatten ihm mehr abverlangt, als er erwartet hatte. Er hob sein Omniglas und hielt es sich wieder vor das Gesicht. Die Zeit vor dem Elfmeter konnte er wenigstens nutzen, um sich das Gesicht seines Gegners noch genauer einzuprägen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er erkannte, was sein Gegenüber in der Hand hielt. Natürlich hatte auch er ein Omniglas. Lucius schnaubte verächtlich, als der Italiener die Hand hob und ihm zuwinkte. Am liebsten wäre er rübergegangen und hätte dem Angeber sein arrogantes Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gezaubert. Doch dazu brauchte er seinen Zauberstab. Lucius atmete tief durch. Er konnte die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten sehen: 'Fußballfan Lucius Malfoy in illegales Duell in Kiews Stadion verwickelt'. Lucius schüttelte sich. Keine gute Idee. Gar keine gute Idee. Er setzte sich hin, sprang jedoch sofort wieder auf, als der Schiedsrichter den Beginn des Elfmeterschießens signalisierte.

Den Blick fest auf das Tor gerichtet, konzentrierte Lucius sich auf seinen Schutzschild. Den Flug des Balles beeinflussen zu wollen, hatte er lange aufgegeben. Der italienische Zauberer war ihm haushoch überlegen. Leider. Lucius konzentrierte sich, ließ sich nicht von dem Geschehen rund um das Tor ablenken. Doch als er den Ball kommen sah, spürte er etwas. Es war, als bekäme sein Schutzschild Risse. Erst einen, dann zwei und in Sekundenbruchteilen waren es mehr, als Lucius mit seinen Gedanken reparieren konnte. Der Ball schoss ungehindert hindurch, vorbei an Hart, hinein in das Tor.

Seine nächsten Versuche scheiterten ebenso jämmerlich. Egal, was er auch anstellte, der italienische Zauberer schien immer etwas in petto zu haben, um dagegenzuhalten. Es war zum junge Kniesel kriegen.

Was viele bereits nach dem ersten Tor der italienischen Mannschaft befürchtet hatten, wurde Realität und ein gefrusteter Lucius Malfoy verließ das weitläufige Stadion von Kiew. England hatte verloren. Wieder einmal war diese Mannschaft bei einem großen Turnier ausgeschieden. Dabei war er doch mit dem Ziel hier hergekommen, genau das zu verhindern. Sein Blick huschte über die Menschenmenge. Es wäre zu viel des Zufalles gewesen, unter all den Menschen ausgerechnet den einen zu finden. Lucius Malfoy würde seine Rache jetzt und hier nicht bekommen. Wütend zog er seinen Schal enger um den Hals und ignorierte die Wärme, die hier sogar noch zu so später Stunde herrschte. Er drängte sich an ein paar jubelnden Italienern vorbei, immer wieder versucht, doch noch den Zauberstab zu zücken, bis er eine kleine Gasse entdeckte. Nur gut, dass er nicht zurück zu seinem Ankunftsort musste. Den würde er nie wiederfinden. Doch um von hier zu verschwinden, war jeder unbeobachtete Ort gut. Er wusste ja, wohin er wollte.

~~ooOoo~~

Nur einen Moment später fand er sich auf englischem Boden wieder, seine Laune noch genauso schlecht wie in Kiew. Einen Augenblick lang dachte er darüber nach, gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Im Tropfenden Kessel würde er ganz sicher Leidensgenossen finden. Doch er verwarf die Idee so schnell, wie sie aufgekommen war. Hier in England war er Lucius Malfoy, Geschäftsmann und Kopf einer alten, reinblütigen Familie. Auch wenn er Letzteres längst nicht mehr öffentlich kundtat. Er ließ den Zauberstab aus seinem Hemd gleiten, als in diesem Moment sein Schal zu Boden fiel.

"Verdammt", schimpfte er leise. "Das hätte jetzt schief gehen können." Er sah an sich hinunter. So konnte er seiner Frau ganz sicher nicht unter die Augen treten. Zumindest nicht, solange er nur ein Collier zu kaufen gedachte. Er betrachtete seine Weste mit den zahllosen Aufnähern und die langen Risse in den Jeanshosen. Da wäre mindestens einer dieser Brillantringe fällig gewesen, hätte Narcissa ihn erwischt. Wenn nicht gar ein Paar passender Ohrringe obendrauf. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst und murmelte ein paar Worte. Ein Kribbeln später war er wieder der Mann, der England verlassen hatte, sah man einmal von seinen Gefühlen ab.

Als er die Eingangshalle seines Hauses betrat und die Tür so leise wie möglich schloss, glaubte er für einen Moment, dass Narcissa tatsächlich nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und durchquerte den weitläufigen Raum. Gerade hatte er seinen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe gesetzt, da vernahm er ein vertrautes Quietschen.

"Liebling, bist du das?", klang die Stimme seiner Frau zu ihm herüber und er war kurzfristig versucht sie zu fragen, wen sie denn sonst noch um diese Zeit erwartete. Doch er war lange genug verheiratet, um zu wissen, dass dies keine gute Idee war.

"Ja, Liebes", antwortete er stattdessen und wartete, bis seine Frau um die Ecke kam. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen und musterte ihn erstaunt. Lucius sah an sich herunter. Er konnte nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Narcissa setzte ihren Weg schließlich fort, küsste ihn auf die rechte Wange und lächelte.

"Hattest du einen erfolgreichen Abend mit deinen Geschäftsfreunden?" Er legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und beäugte seine Frau misstrauisch. Dieser Tonfall hatte wenig Gutes zu bedeuten. Dabei war er nicht einmal angetrunken, wie es sonst der Fall war. Doch er war auch nicht so leichtsinnig, sich auf ein Gespräch einzulassen. So vermied er eine direkte Antwort.

"Es war anstrengend. Ich glaube, ich werde schlafen gehen." Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Kommst du?" Zu seinem Erstaunen schüttelte seine Frau den Kopf. Er ließ die Hand sinken. Das war tatsächlich etwas Neues.

"Geh du nur schon vor, Liebling. Ich möchte das Kapitel meines Buches noch bis zum Ende lesen. Dann komme ich rauf." Sie wandte sich ab, noch bevor Lucius etwas sagen konnte, und ließ ihn alleine in der Eingangshalle zurück. Die Hand auf dem Geländer der Treppe sah er seiner Frau hinterher, bevor er schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken die Treppe hinaufstieg. England hatte verloren und seine Frau war sauer auf ihn. Da konnte er ebenso gut duschen gehen.

"Hoffentlich haben die sich bei Asprey ihre Ringgrößen notiert." Lucius starrte auf sein Spiegelbild. Hemd und Sakko saßen tadellos, die Krawatte nicht übermäßig schief und selbst die Risse seiner Jeanshosen waren völlig verschwunden. Leider konnte er das nicht von der weißen und roten Schminke in seinem Gesicht behaupten. Kein Wunder, dass Narcissa ihn so seltsam angesehen hatte. Das zerlaufene Bild einer englischen Flagge war ganz sicher nichts, was man zu einem Geschäftsessen neuerdings trug. Er drehte das Wasser in der Dusche auf und ahnte, dass der nächste Tag nicht einfach werden würde. Und nicht billig.

~~ooOoo~~

Nur wenige Stunden später, noch immer müde und um etliche Galleonen ärmer, kehrte Lucius aus London zurück. Die aufmerksamen Mitarbeiter bei Asprey hatten sich nicht nur die Ringgrößen seiner Frau notiert, sondern obendrein gleich einen Ring präsentiert. "Mit dem können Sie bei Ihrer Frau gar nicht falsch liegen", hatte der Juwelier ihm erklärt. Kurz darauf hatte Lucius den Laden mit einem Collier, dem Ring und der dunklen Ahnung, dass der Juwelier den Geschmack seiner Frau bestens zu kennen schien, verlassen.

Zuhause angekommen, machte er sich nicht auf die Suche nach Narcissa. Sie würde ihn finden, wenn sie soweit war. Er deponierte seine Mitbringsel an dem üblichen Platz und beschloss, seinem Hungergefühl nachzugeben.

Vor der Tür zum Esszimmer blieb er, die Hand auf der Klinke, stehen. Stimmen drangen durch die Tür. Fremde Stimmen. In einer fremden Sprache. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum. Der gedeckte Tisch überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Wohl aber die Anwesenheit seiner Frau. Immerhin war es noch früh und Narcissa hatte sich längst angewöhnt, nicht allzu früh das Bett zu verlassen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kamin. Das wiederum war kein seltener Anblick.

Es war kurz nach der Jahrtausendwende gewesen, als auch die magische Welt Englands sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sich nicht weiter den neuen Technologien zu verschließen. Eine dieser neuen Technologien war das WFN, das Wizarding Flooing Network. Eine Erfindung, die ihre Wurzeln in der Fernsehtechnologie der Muggel hatte und seit einigen Jahren Nachrichten und Shows über das Flohnetzwerk verbreitete.

Lucius Malfoy setzte sich, als ein Nachrichtensprecher etwas über den neuen Gesetzesentwurf zum Import von Zaubertrankzutaten erzählte. Nichts, was Lucius Malfoy wirklich interessierte. Je mehr Gesetzte sie schafften, umso kreativer wurden einige Leute, diese Gesetze zu umgehen. Sollten sie doch ruhig den Import seltener Zutaten verbieten.

"Hast du schon gehört, dass England gestern im Fußball verloren hat", lenkte Narcissa ihn ab, als er sich gerade einen Toast nehmen wollte. Er ließ seine Hand sinken. Das war kein gutes Gesprächsthema.

"Als ob du etwas davon verstehst", antwortete er unüberlegt und viel zu schnell. "Oder ich", schob er rasch hinterher und versuchte den fragenden Blick seiner Frau zu ignorieren. "Reichst du mir bitte die Orangenkonfitüre, meine Liebe", versuchte er abzulenken.

"Gewinnen oder verlieren, da gibt es nicht sonderlich viel zu verstehen." Narcissa war offensichtlich nicht bereit, das Thema ruhen zu lassen. "Ich werde nie verstehen, wie man einem Spiel so viel Bedeutung beimessen kann." Sie reichte ihm das Glas mit der Konfitüre. "Erwachsene Menschen, die sich verkleiden und jubeln, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres im Leben." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Schau dir den an." Narcissa deutete auf den Kamin.

"Manchmal ist es nicht so sehr das Spiel, als das Drumherum", vernahm Lucius eine Stimme mit unüberhörbarem italienischem Akzent. Es war nicht der Anblick des Journalisten, der Lucius interessierte. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Kamin. Das Bild flackerte, bevor es deutlich größer wurde. Just in diesem Moment sprach der zweite Mann. Ein Mann, dessen Gesicht Lucius Malfoy so schnell nicht wieder vergessen würde. Lucius verstand kein Wort von dem, was der Mann sprach. Doch bevor er sich beschweren konnte, tauchten am unteren Bildrand Buchstaben auf und die Worte des Italieners wurden übersetzt.

"Der hat wohl noch nie etwas von plastischer Magie gehört." Lucius musste lachen, als er die Worte seiner Frau vernahm. Zumindest in dem Punkt schienen sie sich einig zu sein. Er verfolgte die Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm und lachte erneut, als er die letzten Worte las. "Am Ende hat die bessere Mannschaft gewonnen", wiederholte er laut, bevor er wusste, was er tat. Narcissa jedoch schien seine Worte nicht gehört zu haben. Sie strich sich Butter auf ihren Toast. Lucius sah weiter zu.

Ob er denn auch das nächste Spiel besuchen werde, wurde der Italiener gefragt. Das heftige Nicken brauchte keine Übersetzung und Lucius überlegte, ob er dem deutschen Ministerium für Magie eine Nachricht zukommen lassen sollte, als er wieder die Worte hörte, die der Mann schon gestern in der Gasse zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ungeduldig wartete er auf die Übersetzung.

"Möge der Bessere gewinnen." Diesmal war es Narcissa, die vorlas, was auf dem Bild geschrieben wurde. Sie sah zu ihrem Mann. "Wen meint er damit?", fragte sie ihn und mit einem Mal war Lucius sich nicht mehr sicher, ob die Worte des Mannes gestern wirklich der Mannschaft gegolten hatten. Er musterte den Mann mit der großen Nase eingehend. "Ich frage mich sowieso, was Professor Vesco mit Fußball zu tun hat", sagte Narcissa sehr nachdenklich.

"Du kennst den Mann?" Lucius sah seine Frau erstaunt an. Narcissa war schon immer für eine Überraschung gut gewesen, doch bisher hatte er nicht den Eindruck gehabt, als würde ihr Interesse über die Landesgrenzen hinausgehen. Sah man zumindest von ausgiebigen Einkaufstouren in die Metropolen ab. Und wie ein erfolgreicher Modedesigner sah dieser Mann nun wirklich nicht aus. Narcissa tupfte sich die Mundwinkel mit einer weißen Stoffserviette ab.

"Natürlich kenne ich ihn", antwortete sie schließlich. "Du hast doch sicherlich nicht vergessen, dass ich immer ein großes Interesse an Zauberkunst hatte. Immerhin bin ich nicht umsonst ziemlich gut in dem Fach gewesen." Lucius erinnerte sich, und ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, begann sein Verstand an einem Plan zu arbeiten. Doch für den Moment war ein Nicken alles, was er zustande brachte. "Nun, Professor Guiseppe Vesco ist der wohl beste Lehrer für Zauberkunst, den es in Europa in den letzten Jahrhunderten gegeben hat. Er hat Jahrzehnte an der magischen Universität von Rom gelehrt und ist dieses Jahr in den Ruhestand gegangen, um sich seinen Hobbys zu widmen." Sie sah auf den Kamin. "Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ausgerechnet so ein gebildeter Mann ein Fußballfan ist." Sie warf ihrem Mann einen ganz kurzen Blick zu und widmete sich wieder ihrem Toast. "Aber so hat wohl jeder von uns seine kleinen Geheimnisse." Lucius zog es vor, auf diese Bemerkung lieber nicht zu reagieren. Und er beschloss, dem deutschen Ministerium nicht zu schreiben. Es würde vermutlich ohnehin nicht viel bringen, wenn seine Frau recht hatte. Und Narcissa hatte meistens recht. Er würde ihnen am Freitag eine kurze Nachricht zukommen lassen, um ihnen sein Mitgefühl auszudrücken. Anonym selbstverständlich. Und was England betraf … Er sah zu Narcissa.

"Würdest du mir Nachhilfe in Zauberkunst geben? Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit meine Lücken zu füllen." Narcissa lächelte sanft und nickte schließlich. Ein Lächeln, das ihn vermutlich noch einiges mehr kosten würde, als die beiden Schmuckstücke, die im Kaminzimmer auf seine Frau warteten. Doch das war es wert. Und er hatte ganze zwei Jahre Zeit. Zwei Jahre, um seine Rache zu planen.

2014 würde das Jahr sein, in dem England Weltmeister werden würde.


End file.
